


Entirely Forseeable

by Starlight_Thoughts



Series: Fall For Me [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Thoughts/pseuds/Starlight_Thoughts
Summary: Ronan still hates himself, and Adam is mad about it.





	Entirely Forseeable

Adam Parrish was everything that Ronan never thought he could have, and Adam knew it. What he didn't know was why. Ronan wasn't really in the habit of thinking he couldn't get what he wanted, seeing as he could dream anything he liked and make it reality. Ronan was brilliant and beautiful and kind, although the last bit only really applied to those he knew and loved, and the world reacted in kind and placed itself at his feet for the taking. So yes, it baffled Adam when Ronan admitted to thinking that Adam would never be his. Well, it did at first. Then it pissed him off.  
  
He was tired of Ronan's shit self-esteem. Yeah, yeah, Ronan had crappy grades and his brother wasn't exactly his biggest fan and sure, most people in the little town of Henrietta thought he was a good for nothing waste of time, but Adam thought most of that was nonsense that was more a reflection of everyone else and not his farmer of a boyfriend. And to be perfectly fair, Henrietta didn't think much of Adam either, so they could be looked down upon together.  
  
So yes, Adam was angry the next time he saw Ronan at the Barns, partially due to a too long day at one of his shitty jobs that he no longer needed since Ronan had seduced him into agreeing that Ronan could pay Adam's Algionby tuition, partiality due to Ronan himself. Adam had a tendency to get violent when he got angry-call it a side effect of his genetics and upbringing-but this was Ronan who one, could kick his ass in heartbeat if he wanted, and two, would never once even think of laying a hand on Adam that he had not asked for. Violence wouldn't work here.  
  
But maybe love would. That thought still scared him, just a little. Adam Parrish, in love. God, what had the world come to. Adam didn't know, but he was willing to find out. But, in order to do that he needed to get his boyfriend to stop hating himself long enough for him to see I Adam was in fact going to stick around for the foreseeable future, and given they knew many psychics, the future was entirely foreseeable.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't remember writing this. I found it in my sent mail whilst looking for my longer TRC fic that should be posted soon, and it's clearly mine, I'd know my style anywhere, but I don't remember writing it. Enjoy this so I have more time to type the six pages I hand wrote while at the library one day. As always, comments are welcome, and I reply to them all. 
> 
> Love,  
> Starlight


End file.
